Future
by AceOfDiamonds676
Summary: Haruhi was walking to school when Kaoro said he needed to talk to her. What does he want to tell her?


**Hi! this is my first story since i've been mostly reading ouran high school, so i decided to write my own story. please review saying how bad it was/what i need to fix.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran High school or its Characters**

* * *

><p>For Haruhi, it was started off as a normal day.<p>

She woke up, got dressed, made breakfast and lunch for herself and Ranka, her cross-dressing father, and then she left to go to her high school, Ouran High school.

As Haruhi saw Ouran from the distance, she saw one of the twins waiting outside the gate, strangely not wearing the uniform. He wore a blue hoodie with a black shirt underneath and skinny jeans. As she got closer she noticed that it was Kaoru. He looked nervous and lost in his thoughts as he had his arms crossed over his chest and kept on shifting feet while he kept his gaze on the floor.

"Kaoru?" she called out as she got closer. He looked up and for a second Haruhi saw that in his eyes there was a hint of worry, but it disappeared that made her wonder if it was there in the first place.

"Ah, Haruhi! I didn't see you there, sorry about that." He quickly responded as he averted his eyes looking in another direction as if he was avoiding someone.

"Are you hiding?" Haruhi said as she noticed, "And why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"Well…I'll tell you if you come somewhere with me," Kaoru responded with a grin that had a hint of hope.

"No, you know I have to-"she started to say but was interrupted when Kaoru said, "Study and get good grades I know, but your too uptight and need a bit of relaxation here and there. You can always ask for notes tomorrow anyways."

Haruhi just stared as she pondered on this. She knew that she shouldn't ditch school, but she was starting to get worried since Kaoru wasn't with Hikaru. She signed and said, "Fine. But before that why aren't you with Hikaru?"

She saw him wince and he was quiet for a moment until he said, "I left him at home, he'll come soon though, but that doesn't matter now let's go!" but she could tell it did matter.

He started to grin while he grabbed her hand and started to drag her to where a long limousine was parked. He opened the door for her and gestured her in. She went in somewhat unwillingly. As she saw inside, she saw that it seemed bigger inside that outside. Under her breath she muttered, "Rich bastards..."

Kaoru's grin seemed to return to normal as he heard this but didn't say anything. He leaned forward as he told the driver, "Take us to Haruhi's house."

Haruhi looked at him with disbelief. Why didn't he just call her and saw he was coming over?

After that the ride was quiet, not uncomfortable though. She noticed that he was lost in thought again, and she couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong. Did he fight with Hikaru again? Was something wrong with Hikaru?

"Haruhi?" she heard him say, and she blinked, noticing that there was a tint of pink on his cheeks and he looked at her. "Something wrong? You've been staring for a while now."

Haruhi turned away while replying, "Nothing, just thinking." Now she knew something was wrong, usually he would tease her or something if she did that but this time he didn't. She looked outside the window and saw that they were almost to her house.

* * *

><p>When the car stopped in front of the apartments, Haruhi stepped out and started to walk up stairs to her door, Kaoru trailing right behind her. She took out her keys and opened to door. She noticed that her father already left so she knew it wouldn't be a problem.<p>

They both walked in and she asked, "Would you like anything to drink?" He shook his head saying no, so she sat down in her living room looking at up at Kaoru with a bit of annoyance. "So what is it?"

He sat down and kept on opening his mouth then closing it, not knowing where or how to start. Then, said "You know I already like you. Hikaru…he also likes you. I know that before I said that I would give up but, I can't stop feeling this way."

He looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "I don't want to stop feeling this way, which is why I wanted to ask you. Do I have a chance with you?"

Haruhi blinked. Not knowing what to say. It's true that she already knew since he confessed to her in the amusement park, but he said he stop because of Hikaru.

Out of all the host's, Kaoru would seem the best choice since he was in her same class. He tried to understand her, he's one of the smart ones, and is more mature compared to Tamaki or Hikaru. Plus he was kind; he didn't want to hurt Haruhi or Hikaru.

She wasn't sure what to respond, but noticed that he was shifting in his seat somewhat impatiently. She sighed and said,

"You love pulling pranks, you're somewhat spoiled like the rest of the host club. You can be immature at times," she saw that he winced with what she was saying, so she continued, "but you aren't like the rest. You sacrifice your happiness for your brother to be happy. And that's something I admire about you. But you know I'm not interested in any relationship now."

He looked down in disappointment that she couldn't help but add, "But that doesn't mean that in the future it'll be like that too."

He looked up, not believing what he heard. He grinned as if he won a prize and said, "I'll look forward to the future then," he finished it with a grin that was contagious that Haruhi couldn't help but grin as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
